La unica
by Yanelix
Summary: Mikan entra a la secundaria Gakuen Alice , que antes solo se aceptaban chicos que pasa si termina siendo unica chica de la secundaria . Leanlo y descubranlo. SUSPENDIDO HASTA NUEVO AVISO .
1. Chapter 1

**_Gakuen Alice no me pertenece . Pero la historia si :D_**

* * *

Una castaña estaba durmiendo placidamente en su cama hasta que un sonido fulminante interrumpio su sueño.

-Kya ! estupido despertador - acerco la mano hacia el objecto que emitia ese sonido no tan agrable y lo apago . Volvio a undirse entre sus sabanas pero su siesta no duraria mucho ya que una castaña de 35 años entro en su habitación destapandola y diciendole .

- Mikan despierta , hoy tienes clases - decia la mujer .

- Ya mamá solo 5 minutos más - y se volvia a cubrir en sus anaranjadas sabanas . La mujer otra vez la destapo y dijo severamente .

-Nada que cinco minutos hoy es tu primer día de clases en la secundaria Gakuen Alice y pobre de ti que llegues tarde -decia un poco enojada la mujer .

-Ok - dijo la joven con pesades . Se levanto y se fue a bañar para despúes ir a cambiarse .

* * *

**_Mikan Pov_**

Hola soy Mikan Yukihira . Me estoy preparando para ir a la preparatoria Gakuen Alice ante era una secundaria solo para chicos pero han cambiado las reglas del siglo pasado convirtiendose en un establecimiento mixto . Me pruebo el uniforme no se me ve tan mal consiste en una camiseta blanca con un corbatin flojo y una chaqueta negra con bordes azules y una falda azul a cuadrillos bueno lo demás como zapatos los puedo dejar a elección la cuál fue unos botines negros y unas pantis negras semi-transparentes . Baje a desayunar con mi madre de mi padre bueno él siempre viaja por varias partes del mundo ya que es un exitoso empresario mi madre bueno tambien era un exitosa empresaria y todavia lo es pero no viaja para estar más tiempo conmigo.

Despúes me fue a dejar a la academia es muy grande . ¿Se me olvido decirles que es un internado ?, bueno lo es puedo ir los fines de semana ir con mi familia pero de lunes a viernes a estar obligadamente en el establecimiento , como todavia no se donde me voy a hospedar o mejor como sera mi habitación llevo un bolso con otro uniforme y ropa suficiente que creo que demás me durara hasta el viernes .

Fui con mi madre a la dirección ahi me encontre con un rubio sonriente esperandonos es medio afeminado y nos hablo .

- Hola ustedes se vienen recibir sus papeles -

-Etto ... solamente ella - dijo mi madre señalandome .

- Y por que no usted es la hermana ¿ no ?- dijo el rubio cortejando a mi madre ella solo se sonrojo y contesto .

- No soy la madre

- Hay tan joven que parece no se le notan más de 20 - dijo el rubio ya me está molestando su actitud con mi madre y interrumpi .

- Ya me pueden dar mi habitación y mis papeles .- dije con impaciencia

- Ya bueno , Mikan Yukihira ¿ no ?- asenti .

- Por lo visto tienes buenas notas y eres una buena alumna . Mejor excelencia academica . Bueno por lo visto te pondremos en la estrella especial . Felicidades - sonrei - solamente un alumno la tiene ahora son dos . Ten está es la llave de tu habitación ten estos son tus horarios y un mapa de la escuela .- Me paso un sin fin de papeles- Que bueno que haya ahora una muchacha en toda la secundaria .-Yo y mi madre nos quedamoes en blanco y yo pregunte .

- No soy la unica mujer aca ¿ verdad ? - rei nerviosamente .

- Si si lo eres . Las otras chicas no se animan a matricularse - dijo con cabeza abajo.

- QUE ! - grite

* * *

_**Ola perdón que sea tan cortito . El proximo sera más largo :D**_

_**Espero que les guste comenten y opinen .**_

_**¡ Sayonara y a no esperan noticia de ultimo momento . A quienes leen " Mi novio , mi guardaespaldas "**_

_**El 4to cap sera subido antes de lo esperado ya que me enferme D: pero tengo más tiempo para escribir :D ahora tengo medio cap terminado .**_

_**Ahora si **_

_**¡ Sayonara ! y cuidense :D**_

_**Yanelix**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Gakuen Alice no me pertenece . Pero la historia si :D_**

* * *

- Ya bueno , Mikan Yukihira ¿ no ?- asenti .

- Por lo visto tienes buenas notas y eres una buena alumna . Mejor excelencia academica . Bueno por lo visto te pondremos en la estrella especial . Felicidades - sonrei - solamente un alumno la tiene ahora son dos . Ten está es la llave de tu habitación ten estos son tus horarios y un mapa de la escuela .- Me paso un sin fin de papeles- Que bueno que haya ahora una muchacha en toda la secundaria .-Yo y mi madre nos quedamoes en blanco y yo pregunte .

- No soy la unica mujer aca ¿ verdad ? - rei nerviosamente .

- Si si lo eres . Las otras chicas no se animan a matricularse - dijo con cabeza abajo.

- QUE ! - grite

* * *

En el cap presente :

QUE !- grite esto no puede estar pasando ¿ como que ser la unica chica de la secundaria ? crei que esto solo pasabas en las peliculas o telenovelas baratas no no puede ser D: . Estoy indignada y hable .

- Como que soy la unica chica en la secundaria . Madre sacame de este lugar - mire a mi mamá la cual me miro con una cara de negación y movio la cabeza en forma de no .

- ¡¿Porqué ?!.

- Hija , ya te inscribi te matriculle ya hasta pague el semestre adelantado.

- Pero ... pero .

- Nada de peros . Además dudo que los chicos muerdan no señor ...¿ cual es su nombre ?

- Narumi

- Narumi cierto que los chicos no muerden .

- No en lo absolucto son muy tranquilos hay algunas excepciones pero no son un peligro para la secundaria - decia sonriendo .

- Pero no tendre a ninguna amiga estare aislada de la sociedad , tendre depresion y morire ahogada en un mar de lagrimas ;.;.

- " Que exagerada :| "- pensaban la castaña y el rubio .

- Etto...Mikan no te deprimas seguro que en unas semanas vendran otras chicas que te haran compañia .- decia el rubio tratando de subirme el animo .

- Pero si es que no llega nadie - me inquietaba si eso pasaba .

- Bueno hija si es que no hay niñas hasta el segundo semestre y tienes mala relación con tus compañeros te cambio a otro establecimiento . Quedamos en eso - dijo mi madre era buena idea o mejor buen trato .

- Ok...-dije sin animos - Pero que te conste al segundo semestre .

- Ok hija . Bueno me tengo que ir cuidate hija y que te vaya bien - mi madre se fue del umbral desapareciendo . Ya estando sola con el rubio me empezo a hablar .

- Mikan si tienes algun problema con tus compañeros no dudes en reportarmelo - yo asenti - Y bueno desde ahora sere tu sensei pero si quieres dime Narumi- sensei - sonrio .

- Ok Narumi-sensei . Hasta luego quiero instalarme en mi habitación .- Me despedi y me fui por los pasillos largos y frios de la nada un grupo de chicos con apariencia de " me hablas y te mato " se me acerco con cara de babosos .

- Mira lo que trajo el viento ¿ como te llamas hermosa ?- dijo uno de pelo castaño con una mecha roja fosforecente y ojos pardo .

- Que te interesa - trate de evitarlo e ignorarlo

- Vamos , hermosa dimelo

- No , es obligación

- Bueno , ya que hermosa pero si es que quieres puedes venir con nosotros a la habitación a " divertirnos "-Me empezo a querer tomar parte del trasero pero le patee la ingle .

- ¡ Mierda !Hay saliste bravita me gustan asi - de la nada sus acompañantes me tomaron de los brazos y me acorralaron en la pared ¿ Que habia pasado ? . Nos pusimos frente a frente y le escupi.

- Ahhh ! maldita perra . Ahora sabras lo que es bueno - de la nada me empezo a tocar las piernas trate de soltarme de su agarre pero fue imposible

- Ayuda ! - grite de la nada me libre senti que me soltaron pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en el suelo con varios golpes en la cara no muy bonitos . Enfrente mio estaba un chico de cabello azabache y de unos singulares y atrayentes ojos rojo carmesi .  
Me miro senti su mirada penetrante inspeccionandome de la nada me hablo .

- Ten más cuidado lunares .

-¿ lunares ? ... PERVERTIDO !

- Ah callate gritas mucho . Y no soy pervertido y crees que Kaito que es un anguel ?

- ¿ Kaito ?

- Si ese estupido que te empezo a tocar .

- Perdon , gracias por salvarme

- Bueno por salvarte meresco una recompensa ¿ no lo crees ?

- Si es por dinero no te preocupes - dije sacando mi billetera para pagarle .

- No no quiero esa recompensa -

-Entonces cúal

- Pues esta - me beso era un beso apasinado trate de alejarlo pero de la nada empeze a corresponderle su ritmo era rapido y como pude le seguia de la nada senti su lengua entrar en mi boca y juntarse con la mia haciendo un baile lento y especial ¿ porque siento cosquillas en el estomago ? . Por la falta de oxigeno nos separamos . Él sonrio .

- Nada, mal Mikan .

- ¿ Como sabes mi nombre ?

- Tus maletas lo dicen :| - dijo señalando mis maletas anaranjadas .

- Ah , y cual es tu nombre . - De la nada se acercaba uno de los directores fue a la ventana y me dijo .

- Natsume ... Natsume Hyuuga - dijo sonriendo y se fue por la ventana saltando

Ahora que veo acabo de dar mi primer beso normal y frances con alguien que ni me sabia el nombre . Con que se llama Natsume . Natsume mi primer beso ...

* * *

**_Hola ! espero que le haya gustado _**

**_ no olviden dejar sus comentarios y opiniones ;D_**

**_Cuidense  
_**

**_¡ SAYONARA !  
_**

**_Yanelix .  
_**


	3. Una estraña Nota

**_Gakuen Alice no me pertenece . Pero la historia si :D_**

* * *

Cap anterior

- Nada, mal Mikan .

- ¿ Como sabes mi nombre ?

- Tus maletas lo dicen :| - dijo señalando mis maletas anaranjadas .

- Ah , y cual es tu nombre . - De la nada se acercaba uno de los directores fue a la ventana y me dijo .

- Natsume ... Natsume Hyuuga - dijo sonriendo y se fue por la ventana saltando

Ahora que veo acabo de dar mi primer beso normal y frances con alguien que ni me sabia el nombre . Con que se llama Natsume . Natsume mi primer beso ...

* * *

**_ Cap ahora_**_  
_

_Pov normal  
_

El azabache aterrizo seco en el suelo cuando elevo la cabeza se encontro cara a cara con un rubio de ojos azules y con un conejo entre las manos .

- Hola , Ruka

- Hola , Natsume ...- dijo el rubio saludandolo .

-Oye corren rumores que una chica se integro al colegio y es estrella especial . Los demás chicos ya se estan poniendo pervertidos al saber que tendran una chica cerca suyo ... ¿ Como sera ? .-dijo el rubio haciendose ideas a la cabeza.

- Es bonita

- ¿ La Conoces ?

- Acabo de conocerla Kaito y su pandilla trataron de aprovecharse de ella .

- Pobre primer día y ya la quieren violar :| ya me imagino como sera el restro del año ...¿ Y como es ? mas especifico

- ¿ Te la quieres tirar ? - Dijo con tono que provoco un gran sonrojo hacia el rubio quien balbuceante contesto .

- N...No esque cu...curi...curiosidad -

- Bueno , es castaña de ojos avellanos buena figura y no besa para nada mal ...- lo ultimo no lo dijo pensando y se percato de ello pero era demaciado tarde

- ¡¿ LA BESASTE !? - dijo o mejor grito sorprendido el rubio

- Paso en un momento no estaba previsto pero ya que solo es un beso ¿ no ? -

- Pe..pero...pero...-

De la nada llegaron 3 chicos un grupo uno de pelo castaño claro y ojos avellanos , uno con pelo azul oscuro y ojos azules ( N.A eso creo e.e ) y con una estrella negra sobre la mejilla y otro de ojos verdes y pelo castaño oscuro .  
El ojiverde fue quien hablo primero .

- Chicos acabamos de ver a la chica nueva . Es hermosa los chicos del salon estan pensando sorprenderla en su habitación y darle la " bienvenida " en especial la banda de Kaito

- ¡ Como en la bienvenida ? No entiendo . ¿ Es doble sentido ?- dijo un inocente Ruka

- Hay Ruka no te hagas el que no sabe tu ya sabes tirarsela - dijo el ojiverde que provoco un gran sonrojo en Ruka

- Yo , no estoy seguro de eso es una chica y hay que almenos tener un poco de respeto - dijo el peliazul

- Hay Tsubasa tu siempre el caballero -

- Bueno , Kaito y su pandilla dijeron que la sorprenderan en la noche en su habitación . Yo no se .- dijo un despreocupado castaño

- Bueno , nosotros no podemos ir a ayudarla por que tenemos fiesta en habitación de Rykuto - dijeron el trio al mismo tiempo

- Pero no hay que preocuparse . Si es estrella especial debe poseer un alice muy poderoso como el de Natsume - dijo El castaño poseedor del nombre Kokoro

- Bueno , entonces no hay que preocuparse y seguro que ella les dara una paliza .

- Si , bueno nos tenemos que ir- dijeron los tres chicos largandose a quien sabe donde

- Bueno ya no hay que preocuparse ¿ No Natsume ?...- decia Ruka

- Hay algo que no me huele bien - decia el pelinegro con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido .

- ¿ Crees que mienten ?

- No ...

- Entonces que

- Algo me dice que esa chica no sabe que son los alices

- Natsume eso seria raro en un estudiante de Gakuen Alice más si es estrella especial

- No lo se Ruka pero pronto sabre si mis sospechas son acertadas o no

- ¿ Como lo sabras ?

- Iremos a su habitación y le preguntaremos cual es su alice si es que queda estrañada es por que no lo sabe.

- ¿Iremos ? eso me suena a manada

- Por que si iremos los dos

- ¡¿ Que ?! no quiero ir D:

- ¿ Porqué ?

- Es que bueno... yo tengo Ginofobia ...- decia Ruka poniendose colorado

- Ruka lo dudo mucho no me puedes decir esa cosa has tenido varias amigas sinceramente dudo eso ¬.¬ -

- Bueno la verdad es que tengo miedo que me crea un pervertido entrando a su habitación :|

- Todabia tienes miedo que pase lo que sucedio con Ho..- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que un Ruka muy exaltante grito

- ¡ SI ! pero no digas su nombre -

- Ok como quieras voy solo total tu te lo pierdes y no enfrentaras tus miedos -decia Natsume largandose del lugar pero Ruka lo tomo de la manga de la chaqueta del uniforme .

- Ire ...

- Ok como quieras

Y los dos chicos se fueron en dirección al edificio estrella especial

* * *

Mikan Pov

Todabia estoy sonrojada por lo que acaba de pasar hace unos instantes estoy entre los pasillos de el edificio estrella especial es elegante ...

Mi pieza es la numero 2 altiro la vi una puerta con el numero abri la puerta y la cerre y me encontre con una maravilla...

Es hermosa mi pieza sinceramente parece departamento tiene un gran ventanal donde se ve casi toda la academia tiene un juego de sofas de cuero negro una mesita de centro con decoraciones y una pantalla plasma de 50 pulgadas por lo visto parecia como un living pero más pequeño al lado de atras hay una pieza que es la cocina con todo incluido y al lado hay una pieza pequeña que es para el lavado de ropa y al final en el living encontre mi habitación es simplemente hermosa ...

El piso es de madera tiene un escritorio con una notebook y varios libros . Tiene , un balcon con terraza y una cama king con fundas color anaranjadas y decoraciones de color rojo.

Tiene una pantalla plasma de 50 pulgadas ( N.A : O.O ) y varios muebles con decoraciones y una armario con dos uniformes más y ropa normal y muchos zapatos estaba más que obvio que esto era para una chica en varios muebles me encontre unos brillos labiales y muchos esmaltes , etc . Bueno mi pieza es más que perfecta ...

De la nada senti que alguien estaba acercandose me puse en pose defensiva ya que debe ser uno de esos babosos de mis compañeros que me vienen a molestar .

Pero ya estaban como para abrir la puerta tome lo primero que vi ... un jarron y me puse para atacar pero eh ... pusieron una nota debe ser una asquerosa amenaza o una rara confesion la tome con cierto temor y tragando saliva temiendome que sea lo primero pero solamente decia

_A las doce en tu pieza iran a invadir la banda de Kaito_

_Ire si es que necesitas ayuda ...  
_

_Atte : Anonimo .  
_¿De quien sera ?...

* * *

_**¡Ola !¡ Ola ! perdon por no haberlo subido antes esque e tenido que estudiar fueron las alianzas de mi colegio después el cierre de academias**_

_**Y no tenía ni una gota de imaginación D: :( ): y entonces cuando mi cabecita tubo mucho tiempo e imaginacio´n se puso al ataque :D  
**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado  
**_

_**Ah ! ... desde ahora empezare a contestar algunos comentarios si quieres deja uno se aprecia mucho :D  
**_

_**Bueno aca estan mis respuestas :  
**_

_**Carito-ayelu-chan : que bueno que te haya gustado :D porqué eso es el fin con que lo hago :D .  
**_

_**MisakiLat : me gusta mucho que te haya gustado y si pobre Mikan al principio pense en no poner esa escena de acoso pero le iba a dar ma´s color a la historia :D y Natsume podria ser el heroe :D .  
**_

_**Alanis : Gracias y espero que sigas disfrutando la historia :D y no pienso decepcionarte ni tampoco a las demás :D .  
**_

_**issi2332 : Me gusta mucho que te encante :D  
**_

_**FloorCita : Gracias ; Jajajjaja quien no quiere un beso asi xD .  
**_

_**caribeazul: Gracias , por tu comentario y me gusta que te haya gustado :D .  
**_

_**sakura : Gracias :D me gusta que te guste :D  
**_

_**TECKK : jejeje si me equivoque al escribir anguel :D gracias me gusta que te guste :D  
**_

_**Maiapop -chan : Gracias tus fics tambien son muy buenos :D  
**_

_**Guest : Jajjajaja no es flojera es falta de imaginación :D  
**_

_**Frozen-Roze1498 : Gracias jkasjsaksajas si yo tambien me traumatize al leer lo que escribi pero entiendeme es primera vez que escribia y describia un beso y le ponia color a la historia :D .  
**_

_**Ahora , que veo casi todos los comentarios dicen que les encanto y me gusta mucho ya que me hace sentir bien y siento ganas de seguir escribiendo y tambien se siente genial que haya gente que te apoye como ustedes en lo que haces y me hace sentir muy feliz ...  
**_

_**Bueno , como soy nueva ni tan nueva para ser sinceros ^.^ me gustaria tener aca amigas ya que conosco poca gente aca y soy muy timida ...  
**_

_**Bueno ., cuidense los quiero mucho y hasta el proximo cap :D y pienso volver a tomar " Experimento en el tiempo " ya que lo e dejado plantado :( .  
**_

_**Bueno ahora si Adios  
**_

_**Yanelix :D .  
**_


End file.
